


To Catch a Serpent

by novelsofthenight



Category: Serpent & Dove Series - Shelby Mahurin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Language, Remix, Witches, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelsofthenight/pseuds/novelsofthenight
Summary: A F/F SERPENT & DOVE REMAKELou le Blanc is a witch in a witch killing town. After being tossed out of her coven, she fends for herself in Cesarine with her fellow witch, Coco. Lou only needs one more thing before she can book it out of Cesarine, to safety. But that plan is ruined when she encounters Ridley Diggory. Not only a witch-killer but a woman witch-killer.Their two lives are thrown together through unfortunate circumstances. It's a shame they're both destined to kill each other.
Relationships: Louise le Blanc/Reid Diggory, Louise le Blanc/Ridley Diggory





	To Catch a Serpent

"Lou."

Louise le Blanc gripped her gin tighter in her hand at her friend's tone of voice. Glancing up from her drink, Lou found Coco's deep-set eyes staring into her. Coco adjusted her arm so her hand fell gently against Lou's.

"Are you sure?" She whispers, her gaze dropping to Lou's neck. "You haven't used your magic in years."

Lou let out a grumble and jerked her hand back, "I'm fine. And don't look at me like I'm a glass doll destined to break."

Coco huffed, "I am not! I'm just saying it's been ages."

"I despise you."

"I know."

Lou downed the remainder of her gin before getting up from the table. It didn't matter what Coco thought. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. What good was a witch who never used her magic? 

Coco stood and smirked, "Bas is going to throw a fit." Lou just shrugged as she and Coco walked out of the ghastly bar and made their way to the outskirts of their target. Monsieur Tremblay. Unfortunately, her strut was broken when a tall body collided with her shoulder just one step out of the bar. She stumbled and quickly checked her pockets for theft. When she was sure she wasn't robbed, she whirled on the person.

"Watch-" Lou's insult feel flat on her tongue when she saw the figure standing in front of her. The dark blue coat that marked them as a Chasseur would've been startling enough, but what was more shocking was the woman under that said coat. She was at least six inches taller than Lou herself and her long copper hair was a stark contrast to her eyes that were the same color as her coat. She would've been attractive if not for the fact that she was scowling as she looked Lou up and down. 

"Hey!" Lou snapped her fingers in front of the Chasseur's face. "Eyes up here!"

The Chasseur obeyed and her icy glare almost froze Lou on the spot. "Trousers." That was all the Chasseur said before stalking off in the opposite direction. Lou turned around to find Coco with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell was that!" Lou hissed at her.

"I believe," Coco drawled, "That it was Chasseur."

"Yeah, Coco, no shit. I meant the fact that it was a woman."

"A woman that you were clearly checking out?"

"Fuck off," Lou muttered and trudged past her. She just wanted to get to Bas, get the ring, and get the hell out of Cesarine. 

\--

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Tremblay's townhouse. Bas met them along the backroad of the townhouse and the three of them quickly went over the plan. Luckily the Tremblay's were out of town this evening so that made the plan significantly easier. Lou just prayed that her intelligence was correct and the ring was indeed in the house at all. 

The three carefully selected a route that had the least amount of guard presence, which meant walking straight through the front door. Bas was a nice distraction. The guards at the front gate engaged in conversation with Bas and they had no idea when Coco pricked her thumb and slowed their hearts. When the first guard fell, the other immediately threw a punch at Bas. 

"Lou." Coco said through gritted teeth, "I can't do all the work here." 

She nodded and slowly lifted the barriers in her mind that had been up for years. All at once, gold threads unfolded before her eyes. Lou's mind struggled to keep up with them, the threads moving with every action of the guard and Bas. Before Lou could do anything, the man collapsed, and his threads blew away. Bas, clearly winded, trudged forward and there wasn't any guard as they reached the front door. 

Lou knelt in front of the lock, willing the threads to flood her vision. The lines were a jumble, but it didn't take long to unravel them. The award? A snap in the lock and a shriek from Lou as her right index finger snapped as well. She pulled a handkerchief from her back pocket and quickly wrapped it around her broken finger, completely oblivious to the barking of dogs inside the house. 

"I hate dogs." She grumbled and Bas chuckled in affirmation. Coco got to work on dozing the dogs while Bas and Lou made their way upstairs to the Tremblay's bedroom. Bas ransacked the room searching for the vault. 

"Louise," Bas whispered from behind the bed. Stalking over to him, she saw the loose floorboard that laid underneath the bed. Clever. She lifted the floorboard and pulled the chest out. The gold threads were intricate, but nothing Lou hadn't seen. It ended up being four different locks, which left Lou's right hand unusable. Bas snatched the box from her and rummaged through it. 

At last, he plucked out a thin, gold ring. "This what you're looking for?" Lou held out her left palm and Bas dropped it into her hand. Lou grinned and started out the room when glass smashed from downstairs. Loud footsteps and male voices filled the house.

"Shit, Bas..." She started but when she turned, Bas was already out the second-story window. Cursing, she looked out the window. A high drop, but nothing unmanageable. Footsteps approached the room and Lou struggled to lift the window a little higher. Turns out, tasks are a lot harder one-handed.

The sound of someone loading a gun made Lou turn. Only to find herself with a gun to her head, and the one pointing the gun? The same Chasseur from before.

"You." The Chasseur hissed.

"Me."

And Lou threw herself out the window.


End file.
